Winning
by donnaspecter
Summary: -She was wearing a light dress, not like one of those she wears in the office. This dress was more relaxed and the wind was playing with it and with her hair and he couldn't help but smile, for the first time in weeks, as he saw her there. It was time to fight for things that mattered.- Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. 1 of my scenarios for 5th season finale. Enjoy. -A xxx


**This one-shot is set in 5b- after the end of THE trail so if you haven't watched season 5 already be aware of the light spoilers. This is one of many scenarios I have imagined of what could happen with Harvey and Donna in the season 5 finale and this is one of them. I knew I wouldn´t be able to live in peace until I wrote it down lol. Enjoy! xx**

* * *

He doesn't know what exactly happens when the judge rules in his favor, the noise filling in the room- of people´s laughs and cheers because they won this thing, doesn't make him happy at all. They won Mike´s trail and as impossible as it seemed at the first worse seconds of finding out the news, they did it.

Rachel practically collapsed down on the floor from relief and Mike ran to her, tears of happiness covering his worried face. Jessica just sat on her chair, eyes closed, it was a first in a very long time that she felt so happy and calm again. This whole experience was like a nervous preparation for the most important event in her life and she hated every second of it, up until this point where she sat on the chair, the document that was promising long time of her being a boss to come, in her hands, holding on to if for dear life. Louis was practically crying and squeezing Mike and Rachel, and Donna.. well she wasn't even here. She had so much going on at the moment with her dad coming in the picture, messing up every order she had in her life that she didn't even make it or so Harvey thought. But she did and she sat in the back, but left a few seconds after the start because she couldnt take it. For the first time in her life she wasnt strong enough.

Harvey was the quiet one today, he was the one who didn't even comment on the fact that he won the impossible, again. He didn't feel anything, he just felt tired and helpless and he wanted to go home. The whole trail he fought like a hero, didn't give up for one split second and won this case with even more glory he had before they went to trail. But right now, all he could think about was what a mess his life has become.

How much energy he wasted on things he brought on himself and he endangered every single person that meant something to him along the way. He really was tired in every meaning of the word and something shifted. He politely excused himself from the crowd and left the building. He spotted Ray´s car and next to it, there she was.

She was wearing a light dress, not like one of those she wears in the office. This dress was more relaxed and the wind was playing with it and with her hair and he couldn't help but smile, for the first time in weeks as he saw her there.

"Donna" he whispered as he reached her, tilting his head to left. She mirrored him as a little louder, cheerier "Harvey" escaped her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Did you think I was going to miss your closing night?" she joked, quoting his words to her on the night of her Shakespeare play.

"I didn't know you were a _fraud trial_ fan" he said back, a smile on his lips. "I am Harvey fan" she said back, raising one of her eyebrows and winking at him.

She already knew they won, she knew it about 0.5 seconds after he walked outside and it was all over his face, in his walk and in the way his eyes sparkled as he saw her.

"Thanks Donna, good night" he said, not sure why he did it. She was there, waiting for him but she was also dating Mitchell and he has also came to terms that he loves her and he knew whatever happens next, if he stays here, would be against all logics.

She looked at him, disappointed as he opened the door. But he turned around at the last second "You know what? Why don´t you keep the car. I feel like walking again." He said, his voice breaking with each word, tears making their way out of his eyes but he was strong enough to swallow them with all the words he wanted her to hear but couldn't tell her- just like that time when the Stephen drama was ending and he walked away, leaving her with that car like some stranger. He smiled, it was a weak smile but that was the best he could do tonight, he was a mess and he walked away.

With each step he took away from her, his life collapsed even more. His whole life he knew people never really understood him, his lifestyle or where it all came from- not until she came into the picture, but now he didn't even understand himself, as he walked away from the most important thing in his life. Then something snapped inside of him, it was weird really how his whole life flashed in front of his eyes- all the fights he won, all the trails he swept under the rug and the cherry on the top was winning the impossible today. He decided it was time he finally fights for something that actually matters and as he turned around, to walk, run, whatever was necessary he saw her there, only a few inches away from his face and she put her arms around his neck, hugging him.

The hug felt warm, comforting, inviting, full of emotions but best way to describe it- it felt like home. It was so overdue, he felt all emotions spilling out of him as a single tears escaped his eyes. She was it. And this hug, whatever just happened- made it all to clear. It worked like magic and a few seconds later he was relaxed and she looked up, their eyes locking and at that moment he knew she felt the same.

He closed the gap between them without thinking because there were so many words left to say, 12 years of words to be exact, but tonight they both knew this hug said it all. The kiss mirrored the hug, only the feelings were even stronger. She knew he needed this, he needed her to put the pieces back together, but for the first time she was absolutely sure she needed, wanted him too. They kissed for minutes, forgetting how to breath, their hearts got glued back together with each touch and even thought it was cold outside and it was dark already, he couldn't care less.

She was there and that's all that mattered. They were home. She broke the kiss to breath, their foreheads pressed together and he smiled. He lifted her chin up with his thumb so their gazes met "I am so sorry" he said, shaking his head.

"I should have fought harder for you" he continued "and I should have told you how I love you".

She smiled, swallowing the lump in her throat because she was scared he was regretting this, but he wasn't and she wasn't either. "I am soo scared" she admitted and he nodded "I am too"

And he kissed her again, before they had time to overthink this. The best way to describe what they were is a piece of paper with random drabbles, sketches and drawing on it. None of it made sense if u looked at each one of them individually, the drawings are totally random. But if you look at the paper from far away, you see a beautiful, connected story and that's what they are. That's what they have been designed to be from the start.

"Lets walk together" she said as they broke the kiss again. And they both knew her words had more than one meaning. They have always walked together but they finally admitted it out loud, as he pressed his palm against hers and intertwined their fingers. They walked, her head pressed on his shoulder. They reached his apartment and he stopped, turned around to meet her gaze and he caressed her cheek with his hand, she was absolutely beautiful.

"I want to do this right. I want to show you how much you mean to me and I don't want to rush things" he said and she couldn't believe his words "Okay Harvey" she nodded, turning around but giving him a smile, a sincere one before she did soo. It was so different and unexpected to come from him but he wanted her in the long run, he wanted her to be the one because she was and he was going to work hard for her to see just how much she meant to him.

He pressed his finger into her hand then, turning her around and kissing her. He put his body, soul and mind into this kiss and she was searching for an explanation as he broke it. "I still think you should come up tonight." He said, a smirk on his face.

"I don't even understand you anymore" she said, confused, but with the biggest smile on her face. "To watch a movie and order thai food" he explained, rolling his eyes at her. "I love you" she said back, amused and shocked. It was him and it was all real.

"I love you too" he said, wrapping his arms around her and leading her inside. He couldn't help but think that winning Mike´s trail was the second best thing that happened today. Because she always came first for him in every mean of that word and today, finally, he showed it too.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed & as always I would love it if you reviewed or left any ****suggestions for future fics:)**

 **-A xxx**


End file.
